1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming devices as well as amusement games and redemption games. More particularly, the invention is a secondary game which may be shared by two or more primary games. The secondary game (as well as the primary games) may comprise such games as games of chance, skill, perceived skill, combined skill and chance, or other amusement games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary games are well known, particularly in the field of gaming. A secondary game provides a subsequent-level of play (or plays) pursuant to a primary game. Perhaps, the most common form of a secondary game is a “bonus” game or bonus round of play. In the field of gaming, for example, slot machine manufacturers have been known to equip slot machines with a bonus “top-box” game. The bonus game is triggered when a specified event occurs during the play of the slot machine (i.e., the primary game). The triggering event may be a particular win, or the appearance of a symbol or combination of symbols on a wagered payline on the slot machine. Such bonus games provide the player of the slot machine with an added level of excitement and anticipation during play, which in turn generates more play of the slot machine and ultimately more revenue.
Bonus games are also used in other entertainment devices, such as skill-based amusement or arcade games. For example, many video arcade games provide a “bonus round” after the player has achieved a certain level or accomplished a particular goal in the underlying video game. As with the gaming machine described above, bonus levels of play in amusement and arcade games promote player excitement which normally translates to higher play and revenue amounts.
In part due to increased competition, bonus games have become increasingly complex in recent years, particularly in gaming devices. It is not uncommon for a bonus game to incorporate complex lights, sounds, video and/or animation. Some bonus games employ complex electro-mechanical devices, such as rotating wheels, simulated lottery ball dispensers, and even audio-animatronics. Accordingly, the cost of development and production of entertainment games, including games of chance, games of skill, and others have risen.
Some attempts have been made at extending the bonus or secondary play of gaming machines beyond the primary or base game. One example is the “Family Feud Slot™ game implemented at the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. In that system, a bonus round of play is provided to players of a plurality of Family Feud base games (e.g., slot and video poker games) when the designated bonus jackpot occurs on the base game. In the bonus round, bonus play video is presented on the player's base game device. A large display is viewable in the general area and serves as an “attract” feature, displaying promotional items to entice players to play the Family Feud games. The player is presented a question randomly selected from the game's database. The top answers are “on the board” and the player's guesses appear on a rotating placard. Hitting the “answer” button on the base machine's button deck makes the selection from among the randomly generated guesses. Then, player sees what the “survey says”. The more popular the guess is, the larger the award. The player continues until they guess all the answers or get three strikes. Their awards are totals, and they return to play on the base game. While adding some additional features (e.g., a large display viewable by many other game players for attraction purposes), the Family Feud slot game suffers from the disadvantage, that bonus play or bonus round of play is carried out at the base game terminal. The addition of a large display screen for attracting players to an area adds little to the overall diversity and excitement of the bonus round of play. Furthermore, any controls to play the bonus game must be inherently be present on each of the qualifying base game devices, severely limiting the possibility of game types and game control types suitable for use with the secondary or bonus game.
In addition, most prior art bonus games are typically limited to the genre of the underlying primary game. That is, most skill-based bonus games are pursuant to skill-based primary games. Similarly, most chance-based bonus games are pursuant to chance-based primary games. While suitable in many cases, this tying of bonus game to primary game limits the potential entertainment value of the overall gaming device.